Gun Gale online:Atonement
by Frost x Angel
Summary: What if XaXa never was Death Gun and instead helpt Kirito In GGO to get the new Death gun. Will The phantom bullet arc play out the same?


1 chapter: Atonement

Shinkawa Shouichi the former Laughing Coffin member XaXa hated what he hade done in SAO. The death game that trapt over 10.000 people in 2022 and with in the span of 2 years neary killed 4.000 people. Of which he added 7 to that list. He wants to turn back time to stop him from joining Laughing Coffin and instead help "The BlackSwordsman" clear the game. But he coulden`t. The first one to see him after he came out from SAO was Kikuoka Seijirou, who had offerd him a chance to atone for his sins. Which he gladly accepted.

2025 November 30th.

Shinkawa and Kikouka had been siting in a Cafe paitently waiting for a certin Kazuto Kirigaya. Shinkawa thought it was odly close to a player name but he coulden`t figure it out. So insted he was chatting away with Kikouka about what his next assignment was going to be. That is until Kikouka shouted out across the cafe. "Kirito-Kun over here". Shinkawa froze with shock. Did he Just hear Kirito? As in"The Black Swordsman". Shinkawa did`nt know what to do. He just sat there in his chair quaitly.

Kirito walkt up to their table, ignoring the looks he got from the other costumers as he walkt by. He sat down right next to Shinkawa while having an angry look at Kikouka.

"What do you want now Kikouka-San? I have a date with my girlfriend in 2 hours" "My,my Kirito-Kun. Let`s not get angry now. This will only take an hour."

Kirito still did`nt look convinced, but he dropt his angry look.

"Shinkawa-Kun would`nt it be a good time to introduce your self now?" Kikouka said that with a hint of teasing in his voice. Shinkawa who had been siting quaitly for the past 5 minutes, finally opend his mouth.

" Sorry. I am Shouichi Shinkawa, you may know me as "Red Eye XaXa " from SAO." "Red Eye XaXa...hmm." When Kirito finaly figured it out, his eyes narrowd and he gave of a killing intent towards Shinkawa. Shinkawa who noticed the killing intent, quickly started to explain himself with a sad tone.

"Look Kirito im..." Kirito stopt him mid sentence before he could finish.

"Stop, I don`t wanna hear it! You killed a lot of people in SAO and made me and Asuna suffer. And don`t forget the other players. You made them suffer too" Kirito said while glaring at Shinkawa.

Almost all the costumers in the cafe was now looking at Kirito with an iritated look. Kirito Just ignored them.

"Will you just hear me out!" Shinkawa now had a sad look in his face. "Look I`m sorry. I`m realy realy sorry for what I did. I know that I killed a lot of people and I deeply regret it now." Kirito who now saw the sadness in his face, regreted his action. He thought to himself " Well its been over a year since the SAO incident. Of course people change. Maybe I was to hard at him.

"Hey Shinkawa!" Shinkawa was shockt to hear his name from Kirito in such casual tone. Shinkawa who still was sad because of Kiritos out burst still answerd him. "Yeah what?" "Look man I`m sorry. It`s just im still not over about what happend in SAO and especially the incidents with Luaghing Coffin." Shinkawa foced a smile at Kiritos words. "Well I kind of expected that reaction, but still It makes me sad hearing those words." Kirito was trying to figure out what to say to Shinkawa, but was stopt when Kikouka started to talk.

"Well now that you now each others name and past, shall we get a move on?"

Shinkawa and Kirito nodded, mostly to get out of the akward situation they were in.

So Kikouka started akwardly." As both of you know, I called you here to do a job for me." Both nodded at his words. "There has been another death incident caused by an AmuSphere." Now Shinkawa burst out from his chair. "Say what!? Again? It`s the third time this month! Who was It!?" Kikouka continued explaining.

"Both of you may know him from MMO stream. Espacially you Shinkawa since you play Gun Gale Online or GGO for short."

Now It was Kiritos turn to speak up."Are you talking about that incident on MMO stream that happend last week? I thought It was weird when XeXeeD never logd back on again after the disconection."

Kikouka now shifted from his happy go round face to his stotic buissnes face.

"His real name was Shigemura Tamotsu, Age 26 living on his own in an old apartment. Died becuase of a heart failure". "So how do we know he actulay did`nt die from just being logd in for 3 days straight like most GGO pros do?" Shinkawa askt with a confuset look on his face.

"Because at the same time of his death something happend in a bar in GGO. Acording to a witness at the bar. A man clad in dark cape and with a mask on his face, Shot the tv in the bar while saying these words." Kikouka took out a smal recorde from his pocket and put it on the table. He prest play moments later and a dark voice filled their atmosphere.

"This is true power! True streanght. Foolish people, engrave the fear of this name in your hearts! This guns name and I. Death Pistol Death Gun!"

Silence filled the cafe. Even the other customers went silent.

Kirito who now snapt out of the silence now spoke up." So I guess you want me and Shinkawa to go in into GGO and find out who Death Gun is? Am I correct?"

"You go straight to the point Kitito-Kun. But there is one problem."

"What Is It?" Both Kirito and Shinkawa said in union.

"Apparently you have to be famous for him to show himself. But knowing Kirito-Kun I know he`ll figure something out to get both of you famous" Kikouka said with a teasing tone.

"Actually that is not nescessery. I know a way how to get him famous in an instant. Because I got famous that way in GGO." Shinkawa said with a smirk.

"How?" Kirito askt confused.

"You just have to enroll in the Bullet of Bullets tournament. But you need to convert your current account because BoB is in 2 days there`s no time to train a new account up to Level."

Kirito thought hard about it for about 20 minutes before finally agreeing.

" Well that`s all I have to say to you gentelmens, and Kirito-Kun you can finally go to your date with Asuna-San" Kikouka said while teasing with Kirito.

" What ever. See you later... Oh and Shinkawa"

Shinkawa lookt at Kirito with a forced smile but he still hade sadness in his eyes.

"Im sorry for blaiming you before. I forgive you. but that dosen`t mean i trust you yet. You have to earn my trust from now on." Shinkawa suddenly lookt more happier and nodded in acceptans to Kirito. " Kirito I`ll see you later in GGO. Ok?"

Kirito nodded towards him, now with a smirk on his face before leaving.

"Well Kikouka-San I`ll take my leave now. I have to meet up with a classmate" "It was good talking to you Shinkawa-Kun. I will see you later when the job is done.

When Shinkawa got out of the cafe he thought to himself. " Now i can finally atone for my sins towards Kirito and the other players."

**A/N This is My first fanfic ever, and as you might see my native language is not English. But I`ll try my best. Next Chapter I`m gonna introduce Sinon.**


End file.
